Providers of a product may want to convey news or information about the product to a user. For example, the provider may want to notify users that a new feature has been released or remind users about the existence of features they may have forgotten about. In some such instances, the provider can present users with messages conveying the news or information.
However, it can be difficult to present the messages in an organized and effective manner. The problem is magnified for products with a large number of users with different levels of expertise. For such products, it can be difficult to effectively present messages perceived to be relevant to the user and targeted at an expertise level corresponding to the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for presenting messages.